The Arcana Wielder's Detour
by sephisoverlord
Summary: Set in the world of Persona 4 Arena, seen from Junpei and Yukari's POV. :)
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, if anyone missed me at all, ahaha. anywayRiding the wave of the Persona 4 Arena Update including Junpei and Yukari, this story came into mind. :)  
as usual, see if you can find any of the crossovers :3

* * *

"**Yuka-tan, we're back in 5**" _One of the make-up artist calls, Yukari and I were in the dressing room, __for some reason, no matter what she wears, as long as its pink, it looks good._

_I__ts your typical dressing room, bright lights, make up artists, mirrors, swivel chairs, and pretty ladies. _

"**Well, Stupei, are you just going to stare at me?" **_beaming her smile that fans of the Featherman series have grown to love, oh yeah._

_Ah, did I mention she works as an actress now? As Featherman Pink, YES, FROM THE FEATHERMAN SERIES! the reason I'm here is because, as you all know, The Great Iori is a fan of the Featherman series, used to watch it all the time with Ken and Koromaru! _

_Its been two months now since we re-opened the dorm, Yukari and I have been the "Senpais" of the new students who have the potential to access the Dark Hour, while the Shadows havent been as active as back in our time, Kirijo-Senpai still thinks its better to be well-prepared in-case something happens. You can't blame her, I guess its her leadership skills, even from far away, is what makes her the Head of the Shadow Operatives and ultimately, the Kirijo Group._

_Talking about the Shadow Operatives, Mitsuru and Akihiko have taken Aegis to a small town somewhere to investigate something regarding Television sets, still not sure what they said before leaving, they left early, I was half asleep._

_I'm pretty sure Yukari remembers, even though she's been feeling down lately, she tries and hides it, she fools most of the Juniors we have, she fools the media, but i've known her long enough to know that she's on the verge of breaking down._

_Where are you, Minato?_

–

"**You can try but the Phoenix Rangers will always be here to protect the freedom of everyone, ne minna-san?" **_Yukari says while looking at the camera as it starts to pan out, the ending of another Phoenix Rangers Featherman R episode. _

_Now I can see why you had such an interest in her, Minato, rest assured, though, I, the Great Iori, will take care of her till you come back._

"**Good take, Yuka-chan!" **_one of the producers of the series, Kamiigusa Misaki, praises her _**"I'm sure your boyfriend here feels lucky" **_she continues on while looking at ME?!_

**"N-N-No! That monkey over there isnt my b-b..." **_Yukari fires back __just too soon that I kinda feel insulted, well, knowing Kamiigusa-Senpai's attitude, she wont listen no matter how hard we explain_

"**Ha! I'm jealous of you two, I wonder if I can ride Jin tonight" **_and just walks away. She must be reffering to the script-writer of the series, Mitaka Jin, her childhood friend. Kamiigusa-Senpai really IS something._

–

_Yukari and I stop by Palownia Mall on the way home to pass by the Velvet Room, tonight, we're going to bring the Juniors in Tartarus. Yes, its back, its not as high as how it used to be, though, the best __explanation we had was that the labyrinth's height is proportional to the despair that people feel, the last battle with Nyx was the Height Limit, as the people of this world get more depressed, Tartarus grows taller, while its nowhere near its former height, we cant take any risks._

_We reach the Velvet Room after getting by Small Talk, mostly by Yukari and how her fans are so sweet, blah blah blah, all I really think about is Chidori, she's just lucky Chidori had stuff to do today, __as for why I came with her instead of staying home? I needed a reason to NOT be home because my sister Nagase would nag me to come with her._

_I open the door for her, she thanks me, I follow and close it. People that would've seen us would probably be stupified as to how two people just disappeared __while walking through a wall. _

"**Ah, welcome, welcome" **_Igor welcomes us as he shuffles his Tarot Set, I still kinda wish I got that Wild Card thing from you, though, then again, I probably would've gotten beaten the crap out of me by Yukari and Aigis, when I think about it that way, its not so bad being the Magician._

**"Margaret, didnt you have something to say to our guests?" **_Igor still shuffling the deck. Now that I look at her, Margaret does look like she's in trouble._

**"It's about Minato-kun." **_Margaret never ceases to amaze me, although obviously shaken, she tries her best to maintain her composure. _

"**W-What about him?!" **_Yukari's breathing shortens, I have no idea what's happening, but I have to be the man here, I gently put my left hand over Yukari's shaking shoulder_

"**My Sister, Elizabeth.." **_Whoa, whoa, Margaret is pausing? Whats up with that? _**"Has given up on searching for your friend"**

_G..Given up?_

"**What the actual hell?!" **_I could'nt even hear myself. I'm not sure whats happening._

**"She tells me she found someone else who bears so much resemblance with Minato-kun, Souji Seta, he was also a resident of the Velvet Room until recently. **_Margaret Explains. Souji Seta? Another Persona user?_

"**S..So Minato-kun is just going to be stuck there forever?!" **_here we go, Yukari's lost it. She starts crying, there has to be a way we can slap some sense into Elizabeth.._

_silence, except for Yukari's cry and Igor's cards. __As a guy, I always hated girls crying. I'll fix this. Minato, i'm sorry that Yukari is crying, but i'll take care of this. _

"**Where is this Souji Seta?" **_I ask Margaret while looking at the floor, my left hand still comforting Yukari's shoulder. _

"**He's from a small town called Inaba"**

"**Inaba?" **_Yukari's eyes seemed to have gotten filled with hope, what's in Inaba?_

"**While residents of the Velvet Room are supposedly confidential, I'm telling you this because I, as her sister..." **_before Margaret could finish, Igor breaks her sentence and finishes explaining. _

"**Attendants of the Velvet Room are Prohibited to fall in-love with humans" **

"**B-But what about Minato-Kun?" **

_Igor chuckles  
_

"**Right now, as the Great Seal, Minato is not human" **

"**Loopholes, Loopholes" **

"**Arigatou, Margaret-san, Igor-san" **_Yukari bows and grabs me by the arm _**"Junpei, we're leaving tomorrow for Inaba!" **

* * *

**Just a prologue for now, will continue writing on my next day off work :D  
some R&R would be nice, please and thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 1point5

**not a full chapter.  
just have to release this since the next 'battle' will be too long to be added for this one.  
**

* * *

"**Where are we.." **Yukari asks as they look around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"**It seems like a school but theres no one around" **I answer her question that was obviously rhetorical

"**Interesting.. Persona users as well.." **someone in a bear outfit decorated with what looks like a General's outfit suddenly came out of nowhere. **"..Both of you have the same personality as well, oh what shall I call you two.." **

He walks away, leaving both Yukari and I more than dumbfounded, he knew we were Persona users as well? A lot of things just arent making any sense right now.

"**the last thing I remember was.." **Yukari paused, still sitting on the ground and rubbing her forehead as to help her remember what we were last doing

"**I think we got off the bus and checked in the famous Amagi inn, since we couldn't contact Mitsuru-Senpai and the others" ** I finish her sentence for her, at least, thats what I remember, if so, then why the hell arent we at the Amagi inn?

I look at my watch, it wasnt working. What the hell..

"**We settled with a Queen Suite that had two beds because the acting manager recognized our Uniform, he said that just last year there was another bunch of students from Gekkoukan who rented a room" **

"**Didnt you take a bath right after _I _carried all our baggages to the room?" **

"**Dont sweat the small details, I think I can remember as far as you turning the TV on.." **

"**The TV... I THINK I REMEMBER NOW! Mitsuru-Senpai and Akihiko-San are investigating rumors of a TV world that allows kids to use Personas without an Evoker" **

Yukari seemed particularly surprised that I remembered something that I slept through, though, her eyes seemed to agree with what I said, so...

"**Does.. this make this school.."  
"The TV World?"**

Yukari and I have been good at finishing each other's sentences, but right now, thats the only thing that makes sense, that would explain why this 'school' has no students, or people at that.

Suddenly, two figures come rushing towards where Yukari and I were at, they were engaged in a battle of some sort, they were.. using.. Personas..

"**You two! Get out of the way!" **_the small guy in blue ordered us, he sounded full of authority, too. _

_Yukari and I were so out of place that we just followed and got out of their way._

"**Get ready, the 2000-IQ Kill-Joy Detective versus the Carnivore who's discarded Womanhood... FIGHT!" **

_a voice just came out of no-where, it sounded like that Teddy-Bear in a General outfit earlier, but he was no-where right now, maybe a PA system? Well, whatever, the two are now fully engaged in a battle, from Yukari's and Mine's Point of View, they didnt seem like they were understanding each other.. _


End file.
